Renaciendo a tu lado
by AstoriaBlackwood
Summary: Luego del fin de la guerra, todos quieren tener su nueva oportunidad para vivir y amar... ¿Cómo logrará hacerlo el trio oscuro de Slytherin? PD: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling... pero sus destinos en este momento, me pertenecen a mi.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Únanse a nosotros, o morirán!

El grito del Señor Tenebroso retumbó en cada oído presente en el colegio en ruinas.

Draco respiró hondo y sintió como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Era el momento. Tragó saliva y se abrió paso entre la multitud; este era el momento decisivo, el momento de tomar parte y actuar. Caminó hacia Voldemort sin lograr ocultar el creciente miedo que lo abordaba... y es que cómo no sentirlo?; Severus, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, su madre en riesgo, su amada en riesgo y él, en riesgo, caminando casi literalmente hacia la muerte.

Draco, mi querido Draco …- Escuchó en silencio y rígido la bienvenida mientras sentía como esas sucias manos recorrieron el camino hacia su espalda, en algo así como un intento de abrazo. La adrenalina comenzó a tomar lugar en sus venas a medida que movía sus manos a través de la túnica para devolverle el gesto al señor tenebroso, pero al momento de terminar su recorrido, todo el mundo se congeló.

-Fiel a su estilo, mi señor- dijo Draco al oído de Voldemort mientras desenterraba su varita de la espalda de este; con un brusco movimiento lo apartó de él y lo miró con burla, mientras la cara pálida y deforme que lo enfrentaba cambiaba desde la tranquilidad al espanto, y del espanto a la furia.

Tom levantó la varita y Draco cerró los ojos, sabía que era el final, pero al menos había hecho lo correcto…una vez en su vida.

-¡Un momento Voldemort!- gritó Harry corriendo mientras empujaba a todo mortifago que se cruzara por delante, que al verlo, huían del lugar lo más rápido posible. Voldemort volteo a verlo sin bajar la varita y se encontró solo, sin aliados, y su cara fue mutando levemente a una mueca de disgusto y miedo.- Te llego la hora Tom…- dijo el pelinegro mientras levantaba su varita. Tom apuntó la suya hasta Harry mientras que el desafío de sus miradas parecía eterno, hasta que ambos, perfectamente al unísono, gritaron: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Dos rayos se encontraron en medio de su camino, pero aquel proveniente de la varita de sauco comenzó a avanzar peligrosamente en dirección a Harry. Todos miraban conmocionados la escena hasta que un fuerte grito rompió el shock.

-AVADA KEDAVRA- gritó Neville, mientras su rayo se unía al de Harry potenciando el ataque

-PAR DE IDIOTAS!- les desafió Voldemort, mientras que con un gruñido su rayo se hacía más potente y volvía a avanzar.

-Draco, me haces los honores? - Theodore Nott tomo el hombro de su amigo aun en shock y le sonrió. Draco lo miró, sonrió de lado y ambos giraron la cara hacia el causante de todos y cada uno de sus males.

-Damas primero, Nott- le respondió mientras alzaba su varita.

-Entonces que esperas?- preguntó el ojiazul divertido de la cara de Draco con un fingido mohín.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!- gritaron ambos y Voldemort vio como cuatro poderosos rayos avanzaron rápidamente hasta impactar en su pecho, abriendo más la herida hecha por la varita del menor de los Malfoy para finalmente partir en dos el pecho del oscuro mago.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el lugar hasta que los primeros en reaccionar lo hicieron con gritos de victoria que contagiaron a todos. Finalmente, Voldemort había caído.

En otro lado del castillo una castaña lloraba desesperadamente mientras veía como el profesor de pociones no respondía a su llamado.

-Profesor Snape! SNAPE!...- lloraba mientras lo recostaba -Severus por favor…- le rogaba mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla del profesor ya empapada en lágrimas de la joven. Hermione tomó su varita y comenzó a recitar aquel hechizo oscuro que Malfoy le había enseñado. Había sido demasiada información en las últimas semanas: Draco iba a traicionar a Voldemort, Snape siempre de doble espía y las extenuantes clases de magia oscura impartidas por el platinado para poder salvar a los heridos por su traición. Desde ese momento, había visto el otro lado de la guerra, el otro lado de Malfoy, de Theo... y el otro lado de Snape, aunque ella no lo necesitaba: ya hace mucho tiempo que sabía que Snape no era malo, que todo era una careta, una mentira, un escudo ante la imposibilidad de ser feliz… y así se había enamorado de él.

Cuando finalizó el hechizo y había aplicado las lágrimas de Fénix guardadas personalmente por Dumbledore, La herida de Snape estaba cerrada, pero él aún estaba muy grave. Hermione se levantó del piso para mirar por una ventana hacia el patio en donde la batalla se estaba desarrollando, pero no vio nada. Solo abrazos y alegría.

-Murió, Voldemort murió- dijo entre sollozos, mientras el profesor esbozaba su primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a tod s! Aqui les traigo mi primera historia c: ya la tengo escrita en su mayoria asi que ire avanzando mas menos rápido. Quisiera mandarle un saludo a Mama Shmi por su comentario :3 gracias y espero que sigas leyendo c:

Astoria.

Todo el mundo se abrazaba y sonreía. Ron no podía aceptar que dos Slytherin hubiesen colaborado con la caída de Voldemort, pero nadie tomó atención a sus reclamos. Rápidamente se comenzó a trasladar a los heridos al comedor ya que la enfermería no daría abasto, mientras otros se quedaban a llorar a sus hijos, amigos, y valientes caídos en la guerra.

-Harry!- gritó Hermione mientras entraba corriendo al gran comedor a completamente hiperventilada.

-¡Herms! - le respondió- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- El pelinegro la interrogó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, pero la chica agarró a Harry por los hombros y alejándolo lo suficiente como para mirarlo le gritó desesperada -¡El profesor Snape! ¡Está vivo! ¡Necesita ayuda, YA!- Harry iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero…

-¡Granger! - Draco venía corriendo hacia ella como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Hermione soltó a Harry y acortó toda la distancia que le quedaba con el platinado, casi chocando intempestivamente con él - ¿¡Dónde está Snape!? - le preguntó el chico con el terror en sus ojos.

-¡Lo lleve a las mazmorras!- ambos echaron a correr hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el profesor, dejando a Harry desconcertado en medio del salón.

- ¡Harry!- cierta pelirroja sacó al chico de sus cavilaciones.- ¡Madame Pomfrey te necesita!-. El chico ubicó rápidamente a la enfermera y corrió raudo hacia ella.

El platinado y la castaña avanzaron lo más rápido que sus pies podían a través del castillo desolado hasta la puerta del despacho del profesor, donde él se encontraba recostado en la muralla. Draco se arrodilló ante él y tomó su muñeca.

-Casi no tiene pulso-dijo con la voz ahogada. El chico se levantó, sacó una daga de plata de su bolsillo y se cortó la mano derecha, volteandola para dejar caer su sangre en la entrada del despacho del profesor. Segundos después. la puerta se abrió mientras Draco con un hechizo levantó al profesor del suelo y lo entró en su despacho, para recostarlo en un sillón.

-Hermione…-no obtuvo respuesta.-¡Hermione!- gritó, sacando levemente a la joven de su estado de shock - busca a mi madre, la necesito.- La chica no se movió. Hermione no quería... No podía dejar a su profesor en ese estado, ella debía estar allí… pero quizás Narcissa conocía alguna forma de curarlo. La ojimiel asintió y rápidamente salió corriendo en busca de la mujer mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras de Draco:

-Traslatio Vulnus … -

Hermione alcanzó a recorrer solo un par de pasillos, ya que se encontró con Narcissa que venía directo hacia las mazmorras.

-¡Señora Malfoy!- dijo - ¡Draco la necesita!¡Esta con el profesor en su despacho!- la mujer miró a Hermione tapándose la boca con ambas manos. -Severus…- soltó en un susurro.- ¡vamos!- le ordenó a la chica, y ambas se dirigieron al lugar.

El grito desolador de Narcissa pudo ser escuchado en todo el colegio. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba Draco en el suelo con su varita en mano y una gran herida en el cuello. A su lado estaba Severus desmayado, pero sin ningún rasguño en el lugar donde la serpiente había mordido y desgarrado la carne.

- Draco...¿Qué has hecho por Merlín!? - gritó Narcissa corriendo hacia él y arrodillándose a su lado; Hermione miraba la escena pasmada hasta que vio la sangre del Slytherin empapar su pulcra camisa blanca -¡No lo mueva!-le dijo Hermione - ¡Traiga una toalla o lo primero que encuentre para frenar esto! - Narcissa se paró enseguida y comenzó a revolver el despacho del pocionista, mientras la castaña tomaba su varita para empezar a curar la herida. ¿que diablos había hecho Malfoy?... no alcanzó a pensar en la respuesta ya que un quejido interrumpió sus cavilaciones, ella giró la cabeza y se encontró con el profesor... su profesor de pociones abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Qu...que..pasó..?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba lentamente y se encontraba con la aterradora escena. Severus abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver el estado de Draco y a Hermione intentando curarlo -PERO QUE DIABLOS PASÓ AQUÍ!?- gritó mientras se incorporaba rápidamente, arrodillandose al lado de Draco.

-Profesor..Usted..la herida..Draco..-dijo Hermione nerviosa pero fue suficiente para que su mente recordara todo: el ataque de Nagini, Hermione curándolo, la victoria, el dolor.. -... Y escuche "traslatio vulnus"-

Y esa frase lo trajo de golpe a la realidad.

-Que dijiste?-preguntó Severus aún más pálido de lo normal, Hermione tomó aire para responder pero Narcissa la interrumpió - Aquí están!- dijo mientras dejaba las toallas, ungüentos y todo lo que encontró en las manos de Hermione, mientras miraba fijamente al padrino de su hijo -¡Severus ! - lo llamó, pero el mago no reaccionaba. -¡PROFESOR SNAPE! ¡HAGA ALGO! - el grito de su alumna logró sacarlo de su shock, pero cuando se metió la mano en su túnica para sacar su varita, encontró un papel amarrado a ella. Pudo ver la trabajada caligrafía de Draco y Snape la arrancó para poder leerla:

_" Profesor:_

_Se que estará pensando que mi actuar, para variar un poco, es una imprudencia; pero la verdad, esta claro que mi vida en sus manos es una mejor empresa que la suya en las mias. Confío en usted más que en cualquier persona y se que hará hasta lo imposible por sacarme de esta, como lo has hecho siempre.. como un verdadero padre para mi._

_Si por alguna razón, esto no funciona y muero, no se sienta responsable. Recuerde que, al fin, tenemos una oportunidad de ser felices. No la desperdicie. Y por favor, cuide a mi madre, y..a ella, como yo la cuide desde las sombras._

_Confio en ti, Severus_

_Draco "_

En una fracción de segundo Severus sopesó las palabras de Draco..._" mi vida en sus manos es una mejor empresa que la suya en las mias..."_definitivamente era todo un Slytherin. Tomó la varita y comenzó a aplicar hechizos conocidos, desconocidos, y otros absolutamente oscuros, todo para salvar la vida de Draco.

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí- dijo Severus mientras sacaba y sacaba frascos de su gran colección personal .

-Hay que llevarlo a la mansión - Narcissa miró con ojos suplicantes a Severus - allá tendrás a tu disposición todo lo que necesites, Severus.

El profesor se detuvo unos segundos a analizarlo y respondió - toma a Draco y llévalo ahora a Malfoy Manor, usa aquella chimenea .- le dijo apuntando la gran chimenea que estaba en la habitación.- Yo llegaré en unos minutos más- Severus tocó una muralla con su palma izquierda y los ladrillos desaparecieron uno a uno para abrir paso a su habitación. Hermione ayudó a Narcissa a tomar a Draco e ingresar a la chimenea, y tras escuchar "a Malfoy Manor" de la fría voz de la mujer, los vio desaparecer en una gran nube verde.

Hermione se dio vuelta y tras titubear un segundo, avanzó a paso decidido hacia el profesor.

Severus se encontraba sentado en una cama gran verde oscura con doseles a sus costados acompañados de cortinas negras; la habitación entera estaba decorada en esos tonos, desde los sillones hasta un escritorio personal que se encontraba frente a la ventana. Snape levantó la vista y la sorprendió mirándolo. Aquella joven había salvado su vida y para peor, era la única persona en la que sabía podía confiar algo tan importante como la tarea que tenía entre manos: salvar a Draco. ¿_Pero justamente tenía que ser la sabelotodo Granger, para variar un poco?._Él sabía que ella había estado aprendiendo magia oscura, sino, no habría tenido su herida a medio curar.. como seguramente él la tenía en el momento en el que Draco invocó aquel hechizo. Pero había algo que él no entendía: _¿Cómo Draco confió en ella?... _él había sido el torturador personal de Granger durante todo el colegio, y ahora depositaba información valiosa en ella... _¿Hasta donde sabrá Gr…_

-¡Profesor! - Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndolo volver a la realidad -¿Qué acaba de pasar con Draco..?- le preguntó con un leve tinte de histeria en su voz.

-Eso dígamelo usted, Señorita Granger - Le siseó levantándose bruscamente de la cama y caminando hacia ella.

-yo...yo no lo se- respondió asustada y con la voz temblorosa.

-Así que por fin hay algo que la sabelotodo Granger no sabe?- dijo él con su lúgubre tono, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera. _¿Por qué Severus estaba actuando así? ¿qué había hecho mal?.._Justo en ese momento sintió la Muralla pegada a su espalda. Severus colocó sus brazos contra la pared acorralándola con ellos y se acercó peligrosamente, queriendo intimidarla con su fría mirada. Hermione estaba asustada, si... pero había algo más que no podía ignorar: su corazón latía desbocado, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y su respiración ya era más que irregular. Snape comenzó a creer que la chica estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso cuando vio como el pecho de Hermione se movía agitadamente mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios lentamente, y la tentación que eso despertó fue terrible. Inconscientemente ya se había acercado demasiado a sus húmedos labios cuando reaccionó. Se tiró bruscamente hacia atrás y le dio la espalda a la chica, dejando a Hermione congelada contra la muralla. _¿Había estado a punto de...? " No, Severus concéntrate!" - _Se ordenó. Severus caminó unos pasos alejándose de ella y se detuvo. ¿Cómo proponer... después de lo que había estado a punto de hacer..? ¿Cómo aceptaría después de lo brusco que había sido?.. él siempre había sido corto de carácter, y con un leve problema con el poder de intimidar a otros… pero eso nunca le había sido un problema, hasta ahora. Después de rogarle a Dumbledore, nunca más volvió a rebajarse ante nadie, nunca más se iba a mostrar débil… pero esto era diferente. Draco era diferente, era importante, Definitivamente importante.

- Granger...-un corto silencio precedió al profesor. No tenía idea de cómo decir esto - se, de primera fuente que usted es una excelente alumna y a juzgar por la herida de...Malfoy.. aprende rápido- se detuvo, y pensó muy bien las siguientes palabras que pronunció -necesito ayuda en Malfoy Manor para curar a Draco, y creo que usted es una ... buena opción- se giró sobre sus tobillos y vio a Hermione, estampada en la muralla tal cual la había dejado.

- que dice Granger ..- le preguntó, bajando los fuegos.

Hermione se incorporó y respiro profundo. La guerra ya había terminado y era libre, por fin, de hacer y deshacer tranquilamente. Harry y Ron ya no la necesitaban y esta era LA oportunidad que iba a tener de ser alguien para el profesor. De inmediato las palabras de su última conversación con Draco vinieron a su mente : _"si yo tuviera una oportunidad, una sola Hermione de ser feliz al lado de la persona que amo, lo arriesgaría todo, sin pensarlo dos veces"..."supongo que la gracia de las situaciones irrepetibles, es que cambian todo para siempre.. para bien o para mal"_... era ahora, ahora o nunca. No es que Draco no le importara; en poco menos de un mes había conocido al joven más de lo que lo había conocido en años, llegando a considerarlo su amigo en ese poco tiempo y él.. estaba claro que el confiaba en ella. Así que podría hacer dos cosas a la vez: luchar por ser feliz, y ayudar a que Draco tuviese su oportunidad también.

-Acepto- hablo decidida y Severus se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que había aceptado - ¿Cuando nos vamos?.- le preguntó.

-Ahora mismo Señorita Granger-**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!...¡Qué terrible!, Mil gracias a los que me avisaron que el doc estaba malo, me pasó con el primer cap, pero me di cuenta inmediatamente y ahora uff, crei que todo bien pero la verdad, no :C Disculpen! Pero ahora subiré dos caps en recompensa, ¡Espero que les gusten! Yetsave! Gracias por el cmmt y te aseguro, para mi, ¡Draco jamás será el maaalo!...y Ginny, tiene un importante rol en la historia :x. Mama Shmi: Gracias por mandarme el inbox y por el consejo!...y Lisicarmela, también, gracias por avisarme, y espero que te siga gustando la historia! Un abrazo y ahora si, a disfrutar de la historia. Astoria.

"Harry:

Sé que esto será complicado de entender, pero me marcho por un periodo indefinido... necesito tiempo…espacio para poder sanar las heridas de esta guerra...en soledad.

No me busques, sabrás de mi cuando me encuentre preparada para volver y entonces, todo será como antes.

Cariños, Herms"

Dobló la carta lo más rápido que pudo y la amarró a la pata de la lechuza negra de Snape. Los ojos del animal estaban fijos en ella, atentos al más mínimo movimiento de la castaña. "Supongo que es cierto que todo se parece a su dueño" pensó y esbozo una leve sonrisa. Pero otros ojos también estaban fijos en ella; Snape estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta observándola de pies a cabeza: su cabello domado con el paso del tiempo definido en unos suaves rizos castaños, sus labios rosas por su constante manía de mordérselos, su cuello estilizado y... no quiso seguir bajando. Cerró los ojos y se reprendió mentalmente por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

-Granger no la voy a esperar toda la vida, acaso es muy difícil despedirse de su novio "zanahorio" Weasley ? - le espetó con su usual tono desagradable. Hermione lo miró y rápidamente respondió - no es mi... si ya, vámonos- le ordenó a la lechuza su destino y siguió a Severus hasta la chimenea. A veces le gustaba pensar que los insultos de Snape a sus amigos se debían a los celos que el profesor tenía de ellos… pero claro, eso era solo una ilusión.

Entraron a la chimenea y el profesor cogió un puñado de polvos de una bolsa de raso negra.- a Malfoy Manor- dijo Severus y sintieron como eran transportados hacia la mansión, y luego de unos segundos sus pies estaban de nuevo sobre suelo, pero al momento de pisar Hermione no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se fue directo al suelo, o al menos, es donde iba, hasta que unos firmes brazos la tomaron de la cintura para sostenerla y tiraron de ella. Un segundo después estaba aprisionada en los brazos de Snape, completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Mordió su labio inferior por inercia y vio como los ojos del profesor viajaron hacia ellos

-¡Severus! - la voz de Narcissa proveniente del segundo piso hizo que se separaran inmediatamente, el profesor salió de la chimenea y con un seco -sígame - abandonó la estancia principal de los Malfoy.

Avanzaron por los fríos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar al cuarto de Draco; enormes cortinas mostraban lo alto de la habitación, un antiguo librero estaba al fondo, detrás de un gran escritorio color nogal que tenía sus patas talladas con serpientes. A la izquierda un gran ventanal con vista a los jardines y frente a esta, la gran cama en la que se veía a Draco recostado. -Qué bueno que llegaste Severus...- dijo Narcissa caminando hacia él - Lo he acomodado y tapado con muchas mantas... está…frío- dijo asustada.- todas mis provisiones están sobre el escritorio.- El profesor solo la miró por unos segundos para continuar su camino al lado del joven. Hermione lo siguió y pudo ver el cuello de Draco de un color morado intenso, casi negro, con tres finas líneas rosas irrumpiendo en él. "Cuando una herida esta envenenada, con algún hechizo que destruya la carne, cualquier cosa que provoque gangrena, no es posible sanarla con estos hechizos"- "entonces que hago Draco?"-"hay que limpiarla desde adentro… hay que abrir Granger". Las palabras de Draco venían a su mente. Abrirla. ¿¡Cómo sería capaz de hacerle eso a Draco!?

-Blizy, trae todas las toallas que encuentres en el baño; Dixy trae dos calderos con agua caliente, Granger, prepare poción desinfectante y tenga lista la cicatrizante - La sedosa voz de Severus dando órdenes en todas direcciones interrumpió las cavilaciones de Hermione; ella rápidamente se dirigió a cumplir la labor encomendada mientras el profesor se acomodó a un lado se Malfoy y sacó su varita; respiró profundo y se preparó para lo que venía. ¿Qué haría Granger cuando viera el cuello de Draco partido en dos?

Hermione revisó una vez más los frascos que tenía enfrente y una vez que estuvo segura de haber hecho todo bien, se dirigió al profesor -todo listo, profesor- la castaña colocó las pociones en la mesita de noche del lado de Snape y rodeó la cama colocándose al otro lado del joven, cuya mesita ya tenía las toallas y el agua dispuestos.

-Empecemos entonces- Severus levantó la varita y la posó por el inicio de una de las líneas rosas, y con una voz más seria de lo normal (si es que era posible), dijo -Redemptio -.

La varita de Snape no alcanzó a avanzar un milímetro cuando Draco despertó de golpe abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos; al siguiente milímetro lanzó un grito de dolor y comenzó a moverse, intentando huir de la situación.

-¡Granger!¡Afirme a Draco!- Hermione con un hechizo colocó ambas manos de Draco por sobre la cabeza de él, e inmovilizó las piernas; pero aun así Draco se retorcía del dolor mientras un enorme chorro de sangre comenzó a caer de su cuello. Severus terminó de abrir la herida y le ordenó a Hermione que la limpiara con los paños, ella rápidamente cumplió la tarea y Severus con un gotario comenzó a aplicar la loción desinfectante. Draco se tensó completamente ante el ardor del líquido y luego, relajándose completamente, cerró los ojos cayendo sobre el colchón. Hermione asustada intentó vanamente reanimar a Draco. ¿Cómo Severus podía quedarse tan… impávido con el sufrimiento de Draco?... Sin embargo Hermione estaba muy equivocada. Severus hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no temblar ni alterarse ante el estado de Draco, lo quería como un hijo y verlo sufrir de este modo era terrible...era una tortura.

Y era su culpa: si Draco no hubiese hecho esa estupidez no estaría pasando por esto. Si Draco no hubiese hecho esta estupidez él estaría muerto. ¿Es que acaso valía la pena su existencia? Draco, por lo bajo tiene una madre que lo espera, sin contar sus amigos… y alguien por quien luchar...pero a él, ¿Quién lo podría estar esperando?

-déjelo Granger, es mejor que sea así- la voz triste del profesor le dijo mucho más a Hermione que su frase, pero no pudo darle más vueltas al asunto ya que había que vendar al menor de los Malfoy. Con sumo cuidado terminaron su labor hasta que el platinado estuvo curado, con vendajes y descansando profundamente en su habitación. Segundos después Narcissa entró en la habitación con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar por escuchar los gritos de su hijo.

- deben descansar, no se preocupen por nada, yo me encargaré de mi hijo -Severus asintió y Hermione dio la orden por dada -los elfos les indicarán sus habitaciones-

Ambos hicieron un leve movimiento de cabeza a la mujer y se dirigieron en silencio a la puerta, escuchando la última palabra de la mujer.

-Gracias, a ambos.

Dos elfos esperaban afuera y condujeron a los señores a sus habitaciones. Inmediatamente al lado de Draco estaba la de Severus, y la siguiente era la ocupada por la castaña. El profesor y la alumna se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y entraron a sus habitaciones.

Ginny leyó la carta de Hermione una y otra vez, ya que sabía que algo no estaba bien: Hermione no era de esas que abandonaba todo por la nada, y si bien, desde que rechazó a Ron las cosas se habían vuelto un... poquitín… tensas, no era para pedir tiempo. Pero... ¿Dónde, y con quien, estaría?.. Con luna no, había ido a visitarla y podía estar segura que Herms no estaba en esa casa; en la casa de sus padres tampoco, ya que hasta el momento para ellos era una completa desconocida...mmm… ¿Quizás un amigo muggle?.. No, ella no se llevaba muy bien con los otros...entonces, ¿¡dónde!?

La pelirroja daba vueltas y vueltas por la habitación recordando con pelos y señales los últimos movimientos de la castaña, en busca de alguna pista: las últimamente comunes desaparecidas de la castaña, lo tarde y cansada que volvía, cuando la había sorprendido deambulando por los pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras, siempre cerca de Slytherin...Slytherin. Y recordó aquel día en el comedor

-"quizás Dra…Malfoy no es lo que parece"-sugirió Hermione

-"Claro que no es lo que parece… ¡Es un mortífago!"-espetó Ron, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione

-"Hay que mirar más allá de lo que ves, Ron"- Hermione miró a Harry quien le dio la razón a Ron y ella continuó su desayuno sumergida en un profundo silencio.

Una fuerza invisible sentó a Ginny abruptamente en el sillón.

-¡Ginny ven a desayunar! - el grito de la señora Weasley interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Si mama, enseguida!- dijo mientras su mente funcionaba a mil por hora. A los pocos minutos un desfile de pelirrojos perezosos comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando finalmente Ron cruzó la habitación, una sonrisa suficiente posaba en la cara de la pelirroja y decidida a seguir su plan, se encaminó al comedor Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus llevaba un buen tiempo dando y dando vueltas en su cama. No podía dormir, pero tampoco quería seguir despierto; y es que todo le parecía tan injusto e irreal. ¿ Porque justo cuando piensa que todo va a terminar ( por fin...) la vida se burla de él de tal forma?

Se levantó por enésima vez y se acercó a la mesita donde estaba la botella media vacía de whisky de fuego, se sirvió una copa y le dio un sorbo. Sintió una de las pocas cosas que podía catalogar como "familiar" : aquel líquido quemaba al avanzar tal como lo hacían los tragos a media noche en Hogwarts, cuando entre las reuniones con mortifagos, las reuniones con la orden, su conciencia y su constante sensación de "nunca es suficiente", la única opción para intentar pegar un ojo, era un trago.

Miró por la ventana; a juzgar por las estrellas eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada. Apoyó su frente en el vidrio y cerró los ojos. Entre las tinieblas, Nagini lo miró fijamente, abrió su enorme boca mostrando sus enormes colmillos y se abalanzó sobre èl. Severus se despegó de la ventana abriendo los ojos de golpe y soltando el vaso al instante.

-Mierda!- espetó mientras corría con un brusco ademán su túnica del líquido, pero al mirarla dos veces se dio cuenta de que no solo tenía whisky de fuego: su capa estaba llena de sangre, polvo...y más sangre. Avanzó hacia el espejo del rincón y se miró en él: el pelo alborotado, las grandes ojeras que se marcaban bajo sus oscuros y profundos ojos, su piel pálida cubriendo sus angulosas facciones, avivadas por su delgadez, su cuello... intacto, y la camisa bajo el rasgada y cubierta de sangre..su sangre. Se sacó sus prendas una por una frente al espejo: su larga capa que cayó pesadamente al piso, la levita ajustada a su cuerpo, su camisa de seda rasgada y empapada del líquido rojo y miró su cuerpo. Algunos músculos se marcaban en su pecho, pero sin duda había bajado muchos kilos este año. Pasó sus finos dedos por las cicatrices, algunas pequeñas, otras muy grandes... Y continuó con el resto de las prendas hasta quedar solo con sus boxer negros y se miró. La guerra había acabado. Ya no habría más guerra. Voldemort murió y él estaba vivo.

Vivo.

Hermione estaba tirada boca arriba en la cama, mirando a la nada. Estaba aquí, en el lugar menos pensado, y con la gente menos pensada, cuando por fin, no tenía que huir más.

-Draco...- giró su cabeza hacia un lado y comenzó a llorar. Sabía que a esta hora, la poción ya habría hecho efecto y la herida estaría, al menos, desinfectada. El veneno seguiría un tiempo más en su cuerpo, pero Severus de seguro conocía (o crearía) una poción para el.

-Severus- Hermione suspiro y una sonrisa tonta se posó en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y recordó el momento de la chimenea...Merlin! Como se sentía estar entre sus brazos! Inmediatamente se sonrojo a mas no poder y volvió a mirar el techo. La fría piedra frente a sus ojos le recordó aquel día en el baño de prefectos… aquel dia que lo cambió todo

Su vuelta a Hogwarts había sido un caos: todos buscandolos intentando hablar y dar pistas al "trío dorado", pero ella necesitaba un momento a solas con urgencia y después de un largo tiempo intentándolo, había logrado escabullirse al baño de prefectos. Tras decir la contraseña entro rápidamente y se apoyó en la muralla contigua. Caminó un par de pasos y se tapó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas que caían a borbotones por sus ojos.

-Severus... ¿¡POR QUE!?- gritó mientras lloraba más fuerte sin que ya nada pudiese detenerla, moviéndose como león enjaulado por la habitación.- ¡YO CREI EN TI!- se dirigió con rabia a la muralla de enfrente golpeando la puerta del primer servicio. -TE DEFENDÍ ANTE TODOS!- avanzó y golpeó la puerta contigua- Y COMO IDIOTA- golpeó de nuevo- SIGO ESPERANDO A QUE ESTO SEA UNA MENTIRA- golpeó la siguiente puerta- POR QUE SOY MAS IDIOTA AUN Y TE AMO MAS QUE NUNCA! - aporreó la última puerta abriendola hasta el fondo y quedó petrificada: Malfoy estaba boquiabierto, pegado a la muralla del fondo casi subido en el retrete, y con los ojos desorbitados. Hermione retrocedió un paso y se llevó las manos a su boca. "Soy una estúpida, tremenda estúpida". Rápidamente se dio media vuelta para comenzar a correr pero...

-¡No! ¡ESPERA!- el platinado la sujeto del antebrazo haciéndola girar sobre sus talones. Hermione miró detenidamente a Draco y espero lo que su viperina lengua tenía para decir.-¿es... verdad lo que has dicho?- preguntó cauteloso, mientras Hermione habría los ojos aún más, ¿que hacia?...¿mentía?...suspiró y bajó los hombros. ¿Qué más daba?; estaba a puertas de la guerra más importante de los últimos tiempos, ¿Acaso las mofas de Malfoy podían empeorar algo?

-Si quieres burlarte hazlo, es imposible que hagas mas daño- dijo con un tono cansado, pero Malfoy solo la miró.

-Responde... por..favor.- la castaña miró a los ojos mercurio y no vio ninguna chispa de burla en ellos, pero no podía fiarse de él- ¿Acaso a ti te importa? -le espetó- Draco soltó el antebrazo de la chica e hizo un mohín, pero luego relajó el cuerpo y con un enorme esfuerzo le respondió tranquilamente-si, pero solo te explicaré si me respondes- Hermione pensó que hacer, pero la verdad, es que no sabía mentir, asi que solo quedo una respuesta posible.

-Si, es verdad... estoy enamorada del profesor Snape- sentenció con la cabeza en alto. Si iba a declarar su amor iba a ser con orgullo. Pero Hermione comenzó a prender una chispa en su interior al ver mutar la expresión dudosa de Draco a una amplia sonrisa, seguido de una gran carcajada. Hermione se zafó de su agarre y le espetó -eres un idiota Malfoy, ya tienes lo que querías- Hermione se disponía a irse cuando el chico la frenó de un gritó.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas!- la risa de Draco se apagó para detener a Hermione, sin sacar de su cara una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Malfoy!?- le gritó amenazadoramente Hermione cuando Draco dio la vuelta impidiéndole el paso.

-Que me escuches...- Draco había bajado su tono de voz haciendo que Hermione se relajara un poco. -si es verdad lo que dices...tu eres la persona que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo.- La sonrisa de Draco llegaba a sus ojos y la incrédula era ahora Hermione.

-¡¿De que estas hablando Malfoy!?- SHHH! - la cayó el mientras tomaba su varita y hechizaba la entrada y todas las paredes del lugar, para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

- bien, habla Malfoy-lo apuró Hermione -vaya, además de loca saliste impaciente- dijo con una media sonrisa el rubio enojando aún más a la castaña, que levantó su puño derecho en señal de amenaza.

-¡ESTA BIEN!- levantó los brazos en señal de rendición- no quiero probar tus puños nuevamente..-bromeó- además, esto es serio- la expresión de Draco cambio mientras se paraba frente a Hermione, que se tensó ante la seriedad del chico; él miró un momento al piso y luego respiró profundo, tomando valor para lo que iba a hacer: llevo su mano derecha a su manga izquierda y lentamente se la levantó. La castaña se llevó las manos a la boca al ver aquella marca en la pálida piel de Draco.

-Soy un mortifago... -sentenció, determinado- Y te lo muestro, para que veas que estoy depositando toda mi confianza en ti. Eres libre de ir y decirselo a todo el mundo…-Draco esperó a que la castaña saliera corriendo a contar lo que sabía, pero el ver que esta se quedó inmóvil, continuó- o bien, escucharme, y ayudarnos... A mi.. Y a Severus.-

Hermione lo miró atónita. ¿De verdad era Draco Malfoy el tipo parado frente a ella? No estaba mintiendo, lo podía ver en sus ojos..."y a Severus". Severus estaba en problemas... Pero eso, irremediablemente significaba que...

-Snape también es un mortifago- dijo mas para si misma que preguntandole al blondo.

-Si- Draco la miró a los ojos- ¿confias en mi, Granger?- Él la miró, pero Hermione libraba una gran lucha en su interior. ¿Como confiar en el? ¡ES UN MORTIFAGO POR MERLIN! Pero Severus...estaba enamorada de él, y por muy mortífago que fuese, no podía abandonarlo...pero al otro lado estaba Harry: Si confiaba en Draco, y guardaba su secreto, inevitablemente se unía al otro bando, traicionandolo .¿Que se supone que se debía hacer en este tipo de circunstancias?... Corazón versus Razón. Harry o Snape. No podían ser ambos. Su amigo o Su amor más que platónico, inalcanzable. "Señal, busca una señal" se dijo a si misma y levantó la vista hacia Draco: estaba expectante a su respuesta, pero un brillo especial en sus ojos le decía que no estaba mintiendo...habìa algo que nunca vio antes en el: desesperación, angustia…¿miedo?. "nada de esto debe ser mentira, si el mismo Draco Malfoy me pide ayuda a mi, la "sangre sucia inmunda"". y con esto tomó una decisión.

-Elijo confiar en ti, te ayudaré- sentenció la castaña y Draco en un acto inesperado abrazó a Hermione y rio. -Gracias Salazar!-dijo mientras la apretaba mas. La agarró de los hombros y la miró -siéntate- y con un gesto de su mano señaló el piso. Hermione alzó una ceja al pensar en "un Malfoy sentándose en el asqueroso piso" y se sentó frente a el.

-en resumidas cuentas Granger…-tomó aire para hablar- Severus y yo somos infiltrados en los mortifagos; ambos queremos eliminar a Voldemort...y ambos corremos peligro, sobre todo Severus, que es la mano derecha de él- Hermione miró el piso desconcertada mientras tomaba el peso de sus palabras - Hemos estado mucho tiempo planeado su muerte, Severus más notoriamente con la Orden y su lealtad a Dumbledore...pero estamos solos. Excepto por alguien más…- y se calló. Draco se mordió la lengua esperando que Hermione lo pasara por alto, pero era imposible

- ¿Quien?

- yo no… -comenzó Draco, pero la castaña lo interrumpió - Dijiste que confiabas en mí - sentenció- yo tambien estoy arriesgando mucho con esto.-

Draco respiró hondo y cerró los ojos - Theodore Nott. y si, tambien es mortifago - se adelantó al ver la boca de ella comenzando a abrirse. Hermione cerró los ojos y se relajo un poco. El de verdad estaba confiando en ella.

- Como te decía… estamos solos, los tres. y si algo sale mal… no tenemos a quien recurrir...hasta ahora.- los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron y Draco hizo de tripas corazón para decir - ¿Estarías dispuesta a aprender magia negra, para curar cualquier herida...y poder...ayudarnos?- Hermione parpadeó un par de veces - Pero la orden…- -La orden-Draco la interrumpió -ni siquiera confía en Snape, jamás nos creerían a Theo o a mi.- La castaña asintió y bajó la cabeza. -yo no temo por mi, Granger; Severus es lo más cercano a un padre en mi vida, y después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, no quiero que muera antes de vivir...-Draco bajó la cabeza y susurró casi para sí mismo -lo quiero demasiado para permitir eso...-

Hermione no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, era verdad, Severus no era lo que todos creían, era lo que ella creía y eso hizo que se encendieron mas llamas en su interior, su amor por el profesor sólo pudo crecer al darse cuenta de lo noble, y valiente que era el. La castaña miro al platinado con una sonrisa en la cara, y para el alivio de Draco su última pregunta fue - ¿cuando empezamos?

Severus se recostó nuevamente, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero su mente parecía no dar tregua en lo absoluto.

-Ya basta!-siseo molesto al ver que Morfeo estaba muy lejos de él. Se recostó mirando el techo y cerró los ojos en un nuevo intento por dormir; sin embargo las imágenes no podían parar de cruzarse frente a sus ojos; pero este recuerdo era diferente...un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir las tímidas manos de su alumna en su cuello -Profesor Snape! SNAPE!...Severus por favor… - abrió lo ojos y se incorporó de golpe en la cama - Granger...- dijo mientras acompasaba la respiración. Su mente había estado tan ocupada en Draco desde que recobró la conciencia que no había reparado en que Granger lo había salvado, usando magia oscura… -magia oscura…- dijo ceñudo- ¿Quién…- pero detuvo la pregunta. solo una persona pudo haberle enseñado, y ese era Draco. Sin duda la muchacha era brillante, "debe haber dominado los hechizos en muy poco tiempo", era la única alumna a la que le daba gusto enseñar. Se recostó de nuevo, pero la castaña no logro salir de su mente; había pasado tanto tiempo ensimismado que apenas había notado las maravillas que hizo la naturaleza con aquella muchacha desaliñada que ingreso a Hogwarts. Recordó un dia en el que Longbottom andaba especialmente "creativo" e hizo explotar un caldero, ensuciando a Granger de pies a cabeza: su blusa había quedado empapada y pegada a su cuerpo, con cada curva perfectamente delineada... y sumandole a eso la manera en la que se sonrojo y mordió su labio inferior, hizo de Hermione un manjar al que incluso él sucumbio ese dia, no pudiendo levantarse de su escritorio el resto de la clase debido a cierta parte de su anatomía que se despertó junto a su imaginación "Lo que habría hecho con esa blusa...". -Que estas pensando Severus!- se reprendió mentalmente por pensar aquello e invocar aquella imagen grabada a fuego en su memoria,que provocó el mismo efecto que aquella tarde: su boxer comenzaba a apretar. Se levantó enfurecido, acercándose de nuevo a la mesita de noche

-Esta va a ser una noche muy larga- siseo y se sirvió otra copa.

Ginny llevaba todo el dia esperando, había armado y desarmado su bolsita de viaje mil veces revisando si había olvidado cualquier cosa, leyó, hizo galletas, salió a dar un paseo... pero nada había podido distraerla. Pero al fin la hora había llegado; bajó sigilosamente hacia la sala y con un hechizo se cambió el pijama por sus jeans y una polera, y se colocó el poleron verde que había dejado en el sillon 5 horas antes, y revisado 8 veces si seguía allí. Todo perfecto

Avanzó tranquilamente hacia la chimenea y miró a ambos lados. Nada. Tomó de una bolsita un puñado de polvos flu, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir la dirección, Ron estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. "Mierda" pensó y se preparó para dar una buena excusa, pero Ron se le adelantó.

- los pumpkins se robaron las ranas lunares Ginny, ¿ Cómo podré dormir sin ranas lunares?- Ginny lo miró entre divertida y enojada por haberle dado tremendo susto, soltó un suspiro y le ordenó -Ron, pon dos vasos con agua bajo tu cama y lo solucionarás - El pelirrojo sonrió y se dio la vuelta, ginny cerró los ojos aliviadas pero... -¡GINEVRA! - Ron se volteó enojado y esta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¡No son dos! ¡Quieres que los pumpkins me sigan robando!- ella lo miró enojada -¡Ronald Weasley son dos vasos!, ¡DOS!, con tres te roban!- el puso su cara del color de su cabello - tienes razón Ginny- se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-maldito sonámbulo- susurró ginny y se ubicó. ¿En que estaba...? Ahh si!, humhum - se aclaró la garganta y dijo - Malfoy Manor-

Y así la menor de los Weasley se fue de la madriguera.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Atchís!-Ginny no pudo contener el estornudo con la polvareda que se levantó. Salió rauda pero sigilosa de la chimenea y miró en todas direcciones; la estancia en la cual se encontraba era más grande que su casa entera: al frente tenia una imponente muralla con un gran cuadro rasgado de la familia Malfoy, a su derecha había dos grandes puertas, que seguramente daban paso al comedor o a alguna enorme habitación, y a su izquierda se encontraba una gran escalera que daba paso a las dos alas de la mansión. La pelirroja sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba y avanzó, subiendo lentamente, escalón por escalón. se detuvo en el descanso y buscó señales de vida. a la izquierda había solo oscuridad, pero a la derecha se vislumbraba un par de antorchas encendidas. Avanzó decidida en esa dirección, pero lo que vió la desalentó completamente: un largo pasillo se extendía más allá de sus ojos, con ambas murallas llenas de puertas. "son todas iguales…" -pensó. ¿Así cómo iba a encontrar a Hermione ?

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche "4:45 de la madrugada". habìa conseguido dormir un poco, sin embargo estaba muy lejos de poder conciliar verdaderamente el sueño. -"un vaso de leche caliente solucionará el problema" - Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza y sin más se bajó de la cama. Sobre un pequeño sillón a los pies de la cama se encontraba una bata, se la colocó y avanzó sin hacer ruido hacia la puerta; movió lentamente la manija y salió al oscuro pasillo. miró hacia ambos lados y solo encontró las sombras. "genial"-pensó -"izquierda o derecha..." -intentò recordar en vano su camino hacia la habitación de Draco, ya que con la prisa ni siquiera sabía en qué piso estaba. se decidió por la izquierda y comenzó a avanzar. Un par de metros más allá se encontró con la muralla: de nuevo debía elegir a qué lado ir, y empezó a darse cuenta que no era una muy buena idea deambular sola por la mansión; pero ya había salido, así que continuó paseando al azar unos minutos más, hasta que se encontró en un pasillo completamente perdida. -Merlín por qué hice esto…-susurró y se dio vuelta para volver por sus pasos, pero una sombra moviéndose en la oscuridad la alarmó; pasó la mano instintivamente por su muslo pero no encontró nada: había salido sin la varita. "Soy una idiota" pensò, mientras el miedo comenzaba a avanzar por sus venas. Retrocedió un par de pasos y -¡BUU!- Hermione pego un salto y una mano tapó su boca ahogando el grito que salió de esta. -Tranquila!, soy yo- La castaña se dio media vuelta y se encontró con un joven alto y pálido como Draco, pero con cabello negro y unos profundos ojos azules.- ¡Theodore! No me vuelvas a asustar asi! - le dijo con cara de enojo al chico, que se reía por lo bajo de la reacción de la chica - ¿Que haces aqui?- inquirió ella; Theo la miró y una sonrisa pícara se posó en su rostro -Quizás yo debería preguntar qué haces aquí Herms…¿Te perdiste buscando otra puerta?-le dijo y la castaña se sonrojó ante la sugerencia del chico - Claro que no, yo…-la castaña comenzó a explicar pero el chico fue más rápido y continuó -por ejemplo… la de Snape? - Hermione se tragó hasta la lengua y se puso como tomate; el chico al ver el rubor desmedido comenzó a reírse tratando de no hacer ruido; lo que terminó por divertir a la ojimiel. Durante en los entrenamientos con Draco había conocido a estos dos chicos que, para su sorpresa, no eran lo que parecían; Theo era un chico analitico y silencioso, pero cuando te permitía conocerlo, te dabas cuenta de lo cariñoso y gracioso que era y Draco...Draco era solo un chico asustado, esperando para poder liberarse de todo… . El recuerdo del joven provocó que la cara de Hermione se entristeciera, y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Theo la miró y levantó su barbilla con una de sus frías manos - Hey...tranquila...Draco se va a poner bien, definitivamente no puede estar en mejores manos- se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron; al final de cuentas, el chico tenía razón.

-Entonces...si no querías escabullirte a la habitación de Sna…-Theo basta-amenazó Hermione. el chico sonrió triunfal al enfadarla y continuó -¿Qué estabas haciendo sola por los pasillos a esta hora de la madrugada?- iba por un vaso de leche a la cocina, pero creo que me perdí- Theo la miró y movió la cabeza de un lado para otro - si que estas perdida, ven, yo te acompañaré. Hermione avanzó en silencio detrás de Theo por varios minutos "si que estaba perdida" -pensó y se dió cuenta que él no había respondido su pregunta.

-¿Y tu que haces por aquí Theo?- el joven la miró - La señora Malfoy me invitó a pasar una temporada aquí, mientras arreglo un poco mi vida.

Hermione no siguió preguntando. Tras la guerra, Theo había quedado huérfano y si bien, heredó una enorme fortuna, él no quería estar solo; y la nueva Narcissa -sin Lucius a su lado- tampoco lo permitiría.

Al llegar a la cocina se sirvieron ambos un vaso de leche y charlaron unos minutos; al terminar, ambos ya estaban bostezando muertos de sueño.

-Como dije, nada mejor que un vaso de leche tibia…- Hermione se levantó del asiento y Theo la siguió -Te acompañaré a tu habitación- le dijo el chico y los dos emprendieron el largo camino de vuelta.

Ginny avanzó en su búsqueda un par de minutos, sumergida en la más profunda oscuridad ayudándose con una mano en la muralla, sin éxito. no había rastro de vida por ninguna parte. La idea de desistir estaba cobrando fuerza en su interior -"quizás no es tan buena idea deambular sola y de noche por la mansión Malfoy"-pensó casi burlándose de sí misma. Recorrió otros tantos metros a tientas hasta que su mano entreabrió una puerta -"Ups" - rogó que esta estuviese vacía, pero un pequeño haz de luz mató sus ilusiones. "Corre, sal de aquí YA" -pensó, pero otra voz en su interior instauró la duda "¿y si es Hermione?"

Ginny tomó aire y lentamente se cargó mas en su mano; la puerta comenzó a ceder inmediatamente y cautelosa asomó la cabeza; solo el fuego de unas pequeñas llamas de la chimenea alumbraran la habitación, marcando las sombras de una gran cama, la chica fijó sus ojos en esta mientras terminaba de entrar al lugar. Un bulto muy bien arropado le indicaba que había alguien acostado en ella. ¿Será Hermione? -se preguntó mientras se acercaba con sigilo; pero al ver una melena lacia platinada pasó de la decepción, al asombro y luego al pánico: Draco Malfoy descansaba tranquilamente con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y arropado hasta medio pecho, dejando ver su cuello completamente vendado con gasas, manchadas de sangre. -¡¿pero qué le pasó?!. Había visto a Malfoy intacto después de derrotar a Voldemort, o al menos, no tenía la mitad del cuello cortado cuando todo terminó. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, inclinándose un poco para poder ver bien que le había pasado, cuando el chico hizo una mueca, y arrugó los ojos. "Diablos esto no puede estar pasando" -pensò la chica. Había sido descubierta por el menor de los Malfoy. -"un plan. corre. no, será muy evidente y hará mucho ruido...Merlín!"- No había decidido que hacer cuando Draco lentamente comenzó a parpadear y a sentir su cuerpo. Le dolía desde el pelo hasta la última uña del pie. Abrió un poco más los ojos enfocando cada vez mejor y lo primero que vio fue Ginny, estática frente a él. -"Oh no...todo salió mal"-pensó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos -"estoy muerto"-. Genial, todo su plan había fallado, y para rematar, su cuerpo estaba molido y su cuello ardía. -"Paraíso decían los muggles"- pero al menos su primera visión había sido ella. Iba por buen camino, pero… -"Un momento, si la veo..Oh no!"- Frunció el ceño a más no poder. Hasta el último momento ( osea, hasta que salió del comedor a ver a Snape) la había vigilado y ella estaba en perfectas condiciones. -"Basta con que se haya quedado 10 minutos con cara rajada para que..."- no, no podía ser. Él quería vivir, vivir con ella, ¡NO ESTAR MUERTO CON ELLA!. Necesitaba saberlo, aunque doliera- Es..tas... - dijo con dificultad; la pelirroja lo miró y no lo podía creer. Se había metido en la boca del lobo y ahora estaba a punto de ser devorada por él -mue..erta-. Ginny escuchó la última sílaba y se petrificó. Draco la miraba con la furia en sus ojos y ella comenzó a temblar. Retrocedió unos pasos pero se tropezó con las zapatillas de noche de Draco, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso. - "genial, ¿podría ser peor?"

¡PLAF!- Un fuerte golpe en la habitación contigua despertó a Severus -¡Draco!- dijo asustado mientras tiraba lejos la ropa de cama y se levantaba de un salto. Tomó su varita de la mesita de noche y se colocó la bata de seda negra que había dejado a los pies de la cama. Corrío hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y cruzó en un segundo la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta de Draco. Se detuvo y escuchó. Nada. Se decidió a entrar y abrió la puerta, con la varita en alto, y así se quedó. Snape miró una y otra vez la escena y no lograba entenderla. Miró desde Draco, a la señorita Weasley en el piso, y de nuevo al chico, que parecía intentar luchar por mantenerse despierto.

-Levántese señorita Weasley- logró decir Snape con su falso tono aterciopelado. La pelirroja se levantó como hechizada por un imperius y miró lo miró sonrojada.

-Profesor yo…- pero no la permitió continuar -Dígame qué está haciendo aquí, y a estas horas de la noche-

-Yo...yo estaba...buscando a Hermione- respondió nerviosa; Severus abría la boca para contestar cuando…

-¿¡Qué pasó!? - Theodore aparecía junto a Hermione, detrás del profesor de pociones. -¿qué fue ese ruido?- La castaña miró en cada rincón buscando alguna amenaza - "mueble, chimenea, techo, Ginny…" - ¿¡Ginny!?-. Severus se volteó al escuchar la voz de la castaña y ella lo miró; rápidamente las mejillas de la castaña se fueron tornando de un rosa pálido a un rojo muy intenso. Severus dirigió sus ojos a Nott y vió como el chico ahogaba una risa y levantando las cejas acompañado de un sutil movimiento de cabeza lo señaló a él. Severus miró hacia abajo y se dió cuenta de su facha: salió con tanta prisa que ni siquiera se había abrochado la bata y solo traía puestos los boxers debajo, dejando casi todo su cuerpo a la vista. Con un movimiento brusco se tapó y se dió la vuelta, dirigiéndose a Ginny.

-Señorita, salga inmediatamente de aquí- volteó solo la cabeza para continuar - y ustedes dos… acompañenla- Ginny atravesó rauda la distancia a la puerta y salió seguida de Hermione y Theo. Este último cerró la puerta y las chicas se abrazaron.

La pelirroja sostuvo a la castaña por los hombros -¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? - la interrogó, pero Hermione no sabía qué decir (o mas bien, que podía decir)

-Creo que cierta... imagen la ha dejado algo… perturbada - Theo la trajo a la realidad con su particular humor, haciéndola sonrojar aún más, si es que era posible. -Ginny yo… - Debía ser honesta. Había ocultado su secreto durante años, pero este era el momento de confiarselo a ella, su mejor amiga. -¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación? prometo explicartelo todo- Ginny asintió y las dos se caminaron hacia la puerta.

-¡Herms!- Theo la llamó -enviame un patronus cuando terminen, yo llevaré a Weasley a la chimenea- la castaña asintió con la cabeza y continuó su camino.

Aquella conversación iba a ser muy larga.

Snape cerró el frasco de pócima para dormir y lo dejó en su lugar. Draco había despertado antes de lo que él pensaba y el dolor que eso significaba no era una opción para el profesor. Revisó la herida rápidamente y le cambió el vendaje. Todo iba cerrando excelentemente bien, por lo que el trabajo de hoy estaba hecho. Se dispuso a irse no sin antes abrochar bien su bata, y cerró la puerta.

Se tiró en la cama agotado, su día había tenido desde sustos, situaciones, por lo bajo, incómodas y, al menos, una salvada de la muerte. -"algo simple"- pensó y recordó la cara de la castaña cuando lo vió casi desnudo. "de saber que así se callaba a la sabelotodo Granger, habría hecho clases así" - bromeó para si mismo, y se entregó a Morfeo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Asi que…- Recapituló Ginny- llevas dos años enamorada del profesor Snape, una semana antes de la batalla Draco lo descubrió y te enseño magia oscura para hacer de ti su curandera personal -Hermione hizo una mueca, pero la pelirroja levantó un dedo en señal de que esperara -salvaste a Severus de la muerte y luego Draco se traspasó las heridas de Snape a si mismo, y tu estás aquí, intentando sanarlo? -Ginny terminó incrédula de hablar y esperó la respuesta de la castaña. Ella la miró y asintió con la cabeza. -En muy resumidas cuentas, si. Hay muchos detalles en el camino, pero…- bostezó profundamente- creo que te los puedo contar otro día.

Ginny asintió. Ella también estaba muerta de sueño. Hermione agitó su varita diciendo - Expecto Patronum - la nutria fue dejando un leve brillo mientras corría a buscar a Theo.

las chicas se levantaron y abrazaron. - Lamento no haberte contado esto antes Ginny - finalizó la castaña.- Tranquila Herms, yo entiendo- Ginny le sonrió amistosamente -Creo, que yo también me hubiese enamorado de Snape si hubiese visto ese cuerpo antes…-añadió pícara haciendo que Herms se volviera a poner como tomate. Theo golpeó y abrió la puerta de la habitación, y vió ese color en la castaña que ya se estaba haciendo habitual. Miró a Ginny de reojo y al ver la sonrisa sugerente de esta le dijo- Creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien pelirroja- Hermione bufó y Theo rió, e hizo un gesto con la mano -Después de usted, señorita- Ginny sonrió ampliamente y se encaminaron entre bromas a la chimenea.


End file.
